


Kinda Like Love

by Garpie64



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Earth-3, Established Relationship, Hidden Relationship, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs a Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder Husbands, Poisoning, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: While dealing with the heroes making a mess, Kon gets poisoned by the bastard Luther. Jason's pissed. No one touches his hubby.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875877
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Kinda Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Jason Todd Week ~ 2020
> 
> Day 3: ~~Daddy kink~~ | ~~Going undercover as a celebrity/model works too well ~~| **Earth 3 AU** | Jason is small/runt!Jason AU~~~~

Kon hated dealing with Poison Ivy. She was neither good nor bad, neither villain nor hero. She just got in the way with her obsession of protecting plant life. The issue didn’t come from Ivy proving to be difficult or challenging. His superhuman Kryptonian abilities were more than enough to deal with her vines and plants. The real issue came with his promise to his beloved husband, Jason Todd. Ivy had practically raised Jason before the Owl and had been a very important part of his life after. Ivy was protective of Jason just as the rest of the Owl clan was of him. Kon had never feared more for his manhood than when meeting Jason’s mother.

However the woman herself wasn’t his current problem, but her pollen being used by Lex Luther to make a potent drug he of course received a full face exposure. The drug was an attempt to take a Kryptonian down, but it was unfinished and unrefined. His body was reacting horribly to it. The Watch Tower’s system was working to process the compound while he wallowed in his infirmary bed with Kal hovering over him. 

He was sweating profusely in an attempt to work out the toxin. His muscles ached and his nerve endings were jolting with over-stimulation. This made the blanket covering him both a blessing because of his chill and a curse as his body screamed in pain. The only thing that he wanted was Jason. He wanted his light comforting touch and gentle smile that always cooled his anger. He wanted to feel his raven hair in his face as he was lost in his gleaming eyes. He wanted him even if it revealed their relationship to Kal.

Kon, his Kon, was hurt and suffering.

He was hurt using his mother’s weapons and he was not okay with that. Jason raced through the halls, a small pouch clutched in his hand. He had ditched his uniform for a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and Kon’s jacket he stole. He didn’t care if he made it obvious to whoever was in his way. 

Luther – the son of a bitch – had poisoned him. He had seen Kon fighting as Ultraboy when he was just suddenly dropping from the sky. His heart had stopped for a moment giving Jokester the perfect opening to land a punch. Kon had only been saved when Ultraman swooped in to catch him. Jason was going to kill Luther. The bastard dared to lay a hand on his husband. He would kill him for it.

The Watchtower was relatively empty since most were still cleaning up the scene of a major chain of explosions that leveled numerous warehouses and labs. Jason didn’t really have to worry about running into anyone on the way to the infirmary. He pushed through the infirmary doors to see Kon lying on a bed while Ultraman stood with him. They were both awaiting the system to finish processing. Ultraman – Kal – stood the moment he noticed him. His glowing eyes were a warning that he didn’t pay any mind. He could only see Kon falling to his death crying out in agony. Jason slipped past Kal who nearly snarled at him, but Kon was already sitting up responding to his presence and stopping Kal from throwing him out of the room. Jason couldn’t do much as Kon grabbed for him and pulled him into his lap. Lips clashed as he fell against him with tears forming in his eyes. Kon relaxed instantly to the touch of fingers in his hair. 

“You fucker.” Jason hissed pulling away to open his pouch and pull out a vial and syringe. He easily filled the syringe before taking Kon’s arm and easily sliding the special needle in. “You goddamn fucking idiot.”

“Sorry,” Kon mumbled. He closed his eyes to bury his face in his scent while the antidote counteracted the drug.

“You better fucking be. Damn it, I didn’t know what happened.” Jason growled feeling his heart race and his hands shake as he set the rest of the antidote aside.

“I know. I'm sorry, Jay.” Kon whispered.

“I'm going to kill him.” Jason growled feeling overwhelmed by fury and fear. “I'm going to fucking rip him apart for hurting you.”

Kon smiled against his throat. “Do I get to watch?”

Jason couldn't help but smile burying his face against his shoulder. “You idiot.”

“You always put on a good show when you tear people apart, baby.” Kon teased.

Jason pulled back to look into his face. He was still a bit pale, but the drug was working out of his system and his color was steadily returning. He reached up to run his thumbs over his strong cheekbones. He had long memorized every curve and dip and line of his lover's body. He knew every inch of his skin – had spent hours in bed pinned down by his strength. His eyes flicked up to meet his.

“You could have died.” Jason breathed.

“A little drug can’t take me down.”

“But it could have.”

“Jay,” Kon cupped his cheeks. His eyes focused on the split lip and growing bruise from Jokester's hit. He barely winced when Kon pressed his thumb against his lip. “It was a surprise. I wasn't expecting it. We'll be better next time, prepared.”

Jason nodded letting Kon pull him against his chest. He glanced over at Kal who had been watching the entire time.

“So, this was not how I imagined revealing this.” Kon said.

Jason tensed for a moment glancing up at Kal. “Shit, we kept this a secret for over six years and now you’ve blow it.”

“Really?” Kon couldn't help but chuckle as he buried his face against Jason's hair. “We're so dead.”

“Your fault.”

“Kon, what’s the meaning of this?” Kal growled.

Kon sighed, but didn’t release Jason. “We’ve been together for over six years and were recently married.” Kon explained. 

“You married Tyto, an Owl?! How can you trust him? His loyalty is to Owlman. He is our enemy!” Kal growled.

"We've been together for over six years and been married a few months." Kon continued. He looked down at Jason to have him meet his gaze. "He doesn't care about the feud between you and Bruce."

"I've never cared about those matches between you and Bruce or Kon and Dick. I don't care about any of it." Jason slipped his hand into Kon's, threading their fingers together. "I love Kon, Kal. He's as much my family as Bruce and my brothers."

"You honestly trust this man? You trust that this Owl won't betray you? That he isn't using you?" Kal narrowed his eyes.

"I saved his life. I raced to Ivy for an antidote to her pollen and then rushed here not caring who would find out about our very secret relationship to save his life." Jason answered. The strength and power Owls were known for held in his conviction.

"I trust Jason with my life." Kon smiled.

Kal was silent for a moment - his usual raging temper not present as he watched the two. He contemplated the relationship in front of him. How the two fit together. How they had been together for years. "You seem...good together."

"Wait, you're okay with this?" Kon looked up at Kal hopefully.

Kal scowled. "As long as you are happy. The moment you hurt him, I will kill you."

Jason grinned up at him. "Can I call you Dad now?"

Kal just growled before turning back to the monitors. Jason laughed before curling up in Kon's arms to await a full antidote to be processed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
